initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Around the world
around the world is a song sung by the Japanese band m.o.v.e and is used as the first opening for Initial D: First Stage. The song was replaced by Break in 2 the nite from episode 20 onwards. Occurrences Initial D: First Stage * Act 1: The Ultimate Tofu Store Drift * Act 2: Revenge! The Rumbling Turbo * Act 3: The Downhill Specialist Appears * Act 4: Into the Battle! * Act 5: Dogfight! * Act 6: A New Challenger * Act 7: A Racer's Pride * Act 8: Time's Almost Up! * Act 9: Battle to the Limit! * Act 10: The 5 Consecutive Hairpins * Act 11: The Dangerous Shingo Appears! * Act 12: The FR Killer * Act 13: Itsuki's First Date * Act 14: Evolving Drift * Act 15: Takumi's Fury * Act 16: The Angel of Usui Pass * Act 17: Sudden-Death Death Match * Act 18: Hot Winds and Furious Driving * Act 19: Super Drift! Initial D ~D Selection~ * Track 15 (as Around the World (Dave Rodgers Remix)) Initial D Sound Files Vol 1 * Track 1 (as Around The World (Initial D Mix)) Initial D Vocal Battle * Track 10 (as Around the World (Dave Rodgers Mix)) (performed by Shin-ichiro Miki and Ayako Kawasumi) Lyrics Trip to the world Yo! Here we go unknown world e to umareta bakari no tabibito narenai ashidori mo mata aikyou kimeru toko dake bashitto! So many people in this world toki ni chuushou tokamonai wake ja nai kedo shimannai toko ha Warp shite kou suji dake ha tooshite ikiteru That's our low! Ate no nai Trip One way ticket to your soul, let's go buttobitsudzuke mitsukeru Your goal aishiai jidai ni kanjiai samazama na dorama tsukutte kou So many things we wanna try Pop song no soko ni kakureteru Deep style gojuu oku no negai uzumakiku World kitto dare ka ni todoku Your light Iki sae tsukenai nemurenai machi suki mo misezuni warai atte uso sae Safety honto ga Empty abunai gurai ni wanna shut and break out! (Now we gotta start Let's get move!!) Let's move into the brand new world Let's dive into the brand new trip hiroi sekai ni obieteru hajimatta bakari no Now we go full speed and funky beat kitto kagayaku around the world Dare ka ni todoku made chikara tsuyoku Brand new wind mirai o egaku chizu mo nai ai datte koi datte maji ni deaitai yo It's the time to travelin' around the world Information byousoku de tsutawaru jidai demo Choice no shikata ga wakaranai Money can't buy my love nante nonki na yatsu ni ha rariaato sankai manyuaru douri ni tada dakiai ai ga nai koto ni kigatsukanai chitsusoku suru mae ni sakebouze Ho!!!!!! In the midnight dream Atsui omoi o osae kirezuni negai ha sora o tsuki nuketeku saigo no 90's ikiteru Full speed Now I know I wanna start to move into the rhythm (Now we gotta start Let's get move!!) Sekai no hate ni tachi hadaka de kanjitai umare hajimeta keshiki-tachi asu datte yume datte maji ni deaitai yo It's the time to Travelin' around the world Let's move into the brand new world... Trip to the world... Let's move into the brand new world... Sekai no hate ni tachi hadaka de kanjitai...Category:Opening songs Category:Music